


A Little Competition

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Anthropomorphic, Cuddling, Deerman, F/M, Futa, Impregnation, Knotting, Leopard Woman, Rabbit Woman, Wolfman, horseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: Five friends get into an argument.  Which species is the real sexual powerhouse?  Is it the wolf?  The deer?  The horse?  The rabbit?  The leopard?  They can't decide, so they decide to have a contest.  And Beacon is their playing field...





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had the other day. An AU, technically. Really just one bit of it is an AU, and that’s the characters, because…well, I felt like writing a different kind of faunus. I’ll explain more in the story. Also, I created a few OCs to use and spent way too much effort coming up with the names. That color rule is a bitch.
> 
> This is the start of a series that will contain…well, furries. Kinda. The OCs that are going to be doing the fucking are, basically. There are also animal cocks, futa, impregnation, and a great deal of young ladies ‘taking a walk on the wild side’, so to speak.

In one of Vale’s many nice bars, a group of five friends were sitting around a table.  They’d just arrived in the kingdom, and they were living it up, despite all the nervous glances directed their way.

See, normal faunus already had plenty of issues in the Kingdoms of Remnant.  Most of these five weren’t normal faunus, though.  The nickname for them was ‘The Wild’, or ‘those damned animals’ if you were the intolerant type.  Where most faunus got one trait, a few of them would get far, far more.  

Some of this group looked closer to animals than people.  They were covered in fur, with features such as muzzles instead of mouths, claws instead of fingernails, and paws instead of feet.  Still, despite the looks, they were all determined to have a good time.

Raul, a rather canine looking man, shook his head with a laugh.  “Man, fuck you.  You’ve clearly got no idea what you’re talking about.  Who cares if you’ve got a tree trunk between your legs?  It’s all about having the right shape to stretch her in the  _perfect_ place.  Can’t beat the knot for that.  Plus, I get to hold them ‘till I deflate.  Can’t beat that afterglow, either.”

Duke snorted.  “Hung like a horse is a compliment for a reason.  If ya can’t scratch those  _deep_ itches, then you ain’t gonna be beating me in the bedroom.”

One of their other companions chimed in, leaning forward but being careful to avoid hitting anyone with his antlers.  “You know, I feel like it’s worth pointing out that stags have been symbols of sexual prowess and fertility in cultures for hundreds of years, and there’s a  _damn_ good reason for that.  The best tool in the world is useless if the guy controlling it doesn’t know what they’re doing, something that I take a great deal of pride in proving over and over again.”  

One of the more comparatively normal members of the group, a young lady with a pair of tall floppy ears on top of her head, snorted.  “Sure, Clay, you’re god’s gift to women.  But  _none_ of you have the stamina to give a girl what she really needs.  Me?  Well, what’s that old commercial say?  The bunny that keeps going and  _going_ and  _going…_ Right Bast?”

The last member of the group rolled her eyes, flicking her spotted ears in irritation.  “None of you are right, Ivory.  If you don’t know how to use  _all_ sorts of sensations to please a girl, you’re wasting half the possibilities.”

Ivory huffed.  “I still have no idea how you manage to get every damn girl you seduce to love those freaky barbs on your cock so much.  It’s just weird.”

Bast smiled.  “Perhaps you’d like to give it a ride?  See what everyone else finds so interesting?  I’m sure I can be gentle your first time…”

“Bite me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Duke cuts back in.  “Guys, come on, how is this even a discussion?  Horse faunus are the best in bed.  Ya’ll are pretty good…but you’re all second best.”

Clay smacked the table.  “That’s bull, Duke.  Stag’s are where it’s at, and I’ve got history on my side.”

Ivory crossed her arms.  “You’re all lightweights stepping into the ring with a champion.”

Bast folded her hands on the table in front of her, giving her companions a wry look.  “The fact that none of you will give me a shot seems to be proof enough of who’s  _really_ the best here.”

Raul scratched his chin, thinking. “You know what? Why don’t we have a contest?”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, a contest. Beacon’s right across the bay, right? Well, I saw a sign that said they were having a visitors week. A whole campus full of eager young Huntresses in training...the perfect place to put our money where our mouth is, don’t you think?”  
  
Ivory leaned forward. “Sounds fun. What are the rules?”  
  
“Okay. let’s say that fucking a girl is a point. Every time she cums while you fuck her, that’s another point. If she comes back for seconds another day, that’s two points.” He scratches his chin, before getting a wicked idea. “Knock her up? Let’s say you double all the points you got from her. Knock her up on your first date?  _Triple_ all the points you got from her instead.”  
  
Duke nods, the horse faunus grinning at the proposed rules. “Hell yeah. I’ll get myself a nice little group of girls. Maybe take ‘em with me when we hit the road.” He boasted.  
  
Raul shrugged. “Alright. Let’s add that it. Knock a girl up, and get her to drop out of Beacon to follow you around and be your pet or whatever? She counts for ten times the points. And let’s say whoever wins the contest gets to do  _whatever_ they want to the other four. Deal?”  
  
Ivory shook her head. "You are being  _very_ optimistic with that last rule."  
  
"Hey, let Duke try and back up his bragging, watching him crash and burn might be fun. Now, you guys in or what?  
  
The group all exchanged glances, then nodded, breaking out into excited grins. The ladies of Beacon were about to have the time of their lives...

—–

Ruby was always excited for visitor week!  Back before she’d come to Beacon, it had been the time of year that she would fly out the Huntsman school and see what her future would like.  A hero, a warrior, defending the people!  Of course, now that she was at Beacon, it was her turn to watch others come and marvel, wandering freely around campus so long as they didn’t interfere in ongoing exercises or classes.  Still, classes were few and far between on this week, meaning there wasn’t much else to do other than wander around campus and try to look heroic whenever she saw someone looking at her.

A four hours into day one, she saw someone very distinctive looking at her, one of the wild faunus.  He looked like a wolf, gray fur, fangs, claws, and all.  Even though he was walking upright and wearing clothing (albeit simple, roughspun clothing) it was rather shocking, and Ruby didn’t realize she was staring back for a few long moments.  Once she did, she let out a quiet ‘eep’ and turned around, hoping that he wouldn’t be offended by someone staring.

She walked along her way for a while longer, before idly glancing over her shoulder.  And he was  _following_  her!    
  
When the man saw that she’d noticed him, he nodded with a smile that was…well,  _wolf-like._   "Hello there.  Couldn’t help but notice you were giving me a bit of attention back there.“

Ruby cringed.  "I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you!  I’ve just never seen someone like you before.  N-not that you’re any different from me or any other person!  I just meant 'like you’ as in-”

“No, no, you’re totally right.  I’m not like you, and pointing that out doesn’t make me mad.”

Ruby cringed even harder.  She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but even if he was being sincere she still felt super awkward!  "L-listen, do you need any help?  I can help!“

The wolf man shrugged.  "Just looking for someone to show me around.  If you’re offering, I wouldn’t say no.”

Ruby perked up.  "Oh, I can totally do that!  Uh…we can start with the CCT!“  She turned to leave, and faunus fell in step next to her, his tail swishing against her cloak with every step.  

"My name’s Raul, by the way.  Raul Graphin.”

“Oh, hi!”  Ruby berated herself for not even asking his name.  "My name is Ruby Rose!“

"Nice to meet you Ruby.”  The crimsonette was shocked when, out of the blue, Raul put his arm around her shoulders.  She nearly shrugged him off out of pure instinct, but manage to stop herself.  He wasn’t hurting her.  If anything, he was being friendly!  Besides, it was pretty chilly outside, and his furry arm was both very soft and very warm.  Yeah…this was fine.  Though her belly felt kinda tingly and full of butterflies now, but that was probably nothing.  Certainly nothing to do with the exotic and wild fellow standing right next to her.  She wondered how long he’d stick around?

—–

Elsewhere on campus, Duke the horse faunus was talking to a fiery blonde named Yang.  Clay the stag was entertaining a student with black hair and bow who went by Blake.  Bast the leopard was wrapping a certain bunny faunus photographer around her little finger.  And Ivory the rabbit was chatting with a smoldering beauty that had introduced herself as Cinder.

None of them knew how this would turn out.  But it was guaranteed to be excellent fun for everyone involved.


	2. Ruby and Raul 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets to know her new friend a little bit better. Foundations are laid.

Ruby took her new friend, Raul, all across campus. Apparently he was from a village, pretty far outside of Vale, so this was all new to him. The CCT had been impressive enough to leave him speechless, and his arm had nearly slipped off of Ruby’s shoulders for a moment. Nearly. Ruby found that she was glad it hadn’t, though. It felt nice.

  
After that, they’d swung by the cafeteria building on their way to the main classroom buildings and the sparring gym. “Hey, Raul, do you want a snack?”  
  
He chuckled. “Ruby, didn’t your parents ever tell you to never feed a stray? Do that, and you’ll never get rid of me.”   
  
He winked after that last part, and Ruby couldn’t help but blush and look away. “I-I dunno, it might be nice if you stuck around for a while.” She tried to sound nonchalant and utterly failed, but at least Raul didn’t laugh outright. Instead, he gave her a little squeeze with the arm around her shoulder, and Ruby found herself almost unconsciously leaning against him. It didn’t mean anything, of course! He was just warm, and felt nice, and smelled good, and the bits of his fur that weren’t covered up by bare clothing felt nice enough that Ruby just wanted to tear his shirt off and snuggle into his chest…  
  
Er, not that she’d actually do anything like that, that would be totally crazy! It just…might be fun, is all.  
  
Her attention was drawn away from her budding inner turmoil towards much more simple things. “Oh, hey, there’s the engineering workshop! I’ve been working on an upgrade to my weapon all morning, want to see?”  
  
“Sure thing, Ruby.”  
  
—–  
  
Raul smiled a bit at Ruby’s enthusiasm as she directed him towards the engineering facility. Yeah, he was basically just seducing her to win a bet, but there was an earnestness and sense of overwhelming  _goodwill_ to her, and Raul couldn’t help but want to see if he could give her a good time, and maybe arrange to have quite a few more ‘good times’ in the future, contest be damned. Sure, he probably had a couple of years on her, but not so many that it would make things weird.   
  
And she was just so damn  _cute._  
  
Ruby was leaned over a table, fussing over mechanical parts and sorting out blueprints, when Raul stepped up behind her.  _Directly_ behind her, letting her back press slightly against the muscles of his front as he leaned with her, his furry head poking over her shoulder. “Whatcha working on?”  
  
The 'fearsome’ Huntress’s face turned crimson as she started stammering. “I, uh, just a few- you know like weapon…things and stuff that, that I, uh…hoo, okay wow you are  _right_ there and I don’t know what to do oh god I’m babbling I look like an idiot…”   
  
Raul casually folded his arms in front of Ruby’s body, holding her gently. “Hmm? Is something wrong?” Ruby squeaked at the new position, and there was a long moment of hesitation where Raul wondered if he’d gone too far too fast, before she gave a tiny shake of her head. Raul smiled, though she couldn’t really see it in their current position. “That’s good. I like you, I don’t want to be making you uncomfortable.”  
  
At the words 'I like you’, Ruby’s blush somehow deepened. “I’ve never had a boyfriend!” She blurted out, before clapping her hand over her mouth like she could take the words back.  
  
Raul tilted his head, still smiling. “Moving a bit fast there, aren’t we? How about we give it a few more hours before there starts being talk like that, okay?”  
  
Ruby evidently hadn’t even been meaning to ask that question, but the fact that Raul had answered anyway  _and his answer wasn’t no_ seemed to make her either terrified, excited, or so embarrassed that she wished she could melt through the floor. Raul stepped back, giving her a little room to recover, but could resist giving her a quick peck on the cheek first. “Alright Ruby, where to next?”  
  
She reached up and touched her cheek, practically shell-shocked, before leaping into action. “Right! Classrooms! And arena! This way!” She bolted out the door, but Raul wasn’t worried.   
  
He’d seen that little smile on her face.  
  
——  
  
Holy crap. Holy  _crap!_  Raul had  _kissed her!_ Yeah, it was just a little smooch on the cheek, she’d gotten as much from Yang and Dad, but _holy crap!_ That tingly, butterfly feeling in her belly that she’d gotten when he’d first put his arm around her was back with a vengeance, and Ruby wasn’t sure if she was feeling giddy or having a panic attack. She’d practically just met him, right!? Was this normal!? Oh god, what if she was weird? What if  _he_ was weird!? What if they  _both_ were weird!?  
  
Okay Ruby, calm down.  _Caaaaalm._ Yes, she’d just developed a crush with the speed and delicacy of an airship crash, but-  _oh god Ruby hadn’t even meant to think that._ She had a crush!? Don’t those normally take  _longer!?_  
  
 _What the_   _actual hell was happening!?!?_  
  
——  
  
The two of them had gone across pretty much the entire campus at this point, covering basically every building. At one point, Raul had picked Ruby up off the ground to stop a student glued to their Scroll from walking into her. Ruby hadn’t made a move to get down, and the wolf faunus hadn’t made a move to  _put_ her down either. He’d ended up just holding her, as they walked for a couple of minutes until another person came into view and Ruby hurriedly scrambled down and tried to act casual. When he’d lifted his arm after that, though, she’d leaned right into him and let him put it down on her shoulder.  
  
As the sun went down, the temperature dropped more and more, resulting in Ruby snuggling closer and closer to her new furry companion. “Wish I had fur.” She grumbled.   
  
Raul shrugged. “I bet you’d have beautiful fur. Still, I have to say that I prefer you right as you are right now.” And suddenly, despite the cold, Ruby’s cheeks were once again burning.  
  
Eventually, Ruby had practically showed him every lamp post, sign, and cobblestone in Beacon. She’d begun dragging out the 'tour’ towards the end, walking slower to try and delay the conclusion, but the sun had completely gone down by now and she couldn’t keep delaying forever. Finally, they’d made a full circuit of the whole campus and were back in front of the main entrance. “Well…that’s the tour…”  
  
“It was great, thanks for taking the time to show me around. One quick question, do Beacon students have a curfew?”  
  
Ruby blinked. “Huh? No, you’ve just got to show up for classes on time. I actually don’t have any classes tomorrow, because of Visitor Week. Why?”  
  
Raul shrugged casually. “Seems a shame to say goodbye so soon. I’ve got a room in Vale. Want to come hang out for a while? Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”   
  
It took Ruby a moment to grasp the request. It took her another moment to process the  _possibilities._  B-but, he’d just said hang out, right? He didn’t mean the  _other thing,_ of course not. Just her being stupid and hearing things that weren’t there! It was  _totally_ fine for her to go to Raul’s home after dark and stay for who knows how long…because she was  _just. Hanging. Out._  
  
And when she agreed, she most  _certainly_ did not feel a powerful thrum of anticipation through her core as her imagination went wild with heated fantasies.


	3. Ruby and Raul 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of a whirlwind romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to clarify that none of these OCs are self-inserts? I don’t like the whole self-insert thing, and I really don’t want people thinking that I see myself as some seven foot tall suave wolfman. Also, while I’m clarifying stuff, Raul’s not hispanic. His name is actually a play off of ‘Raw’ to fit the color rule.
> 
> This contains: Loving consensual sex, flirting, knotting, impregnation, and cuddling.

The trip back to Raul’s room took a surprisingly long time, though Ruby certainly wasn’t complaining. It meant more snuggling time, though the fact that they were heading into some pretty…questionable parts of town made her glad that she’d collected Crescent Rose before leaving. Eventually, they reached the right place. “Here it is.”  
  
Ruby glanced up at the peeling paint and burnt out porch light. Glancing up and down the street, she found that a lot of nearby windows were boarded up. “Wow. I didn’t realize you lived somewhere so…uh…”  
  
“Shitty? Yeah, well, village life isn’t exactly high income, and my friends and I all decided to split our funds to get separate apartments instead of all cramming into one halfway decent one. Still, it’s better on the inside, trust me.”  
  
True to his word, the interior of Raul’s apartment was well maintained and clean, even if it was pretty bare bones as well, essentially a bedroom with a stove and fridge in the corner, and a small bathroom near the entrance. “See? Nice and tidy. Managed to scrape the funds for all this together with a bit of freelance work. Can’t afford furniture yet, and the neighborhood’s a bit out of my reach, but a decent home and a night on the town every now and then is doable.”  
  
Ruby shuffled her feet a bit, glancing around awkwardly and clearing her throat. “So…what do you wanna do now?”  
  
Raul shrugged, stepping forward and hopping onto his bed. “Well, how about you start by taking a seat? Like I said, there’s no furniture, and the bed’s gonna be a tight squeeze but I think it’ll work.” Yet again, Raul made Ruby blush, but she hesitated very little before crawling onto the bed next to the wolf.  
  
After that, they just sort of…chatted. Ruby talked about her experiences as a Huntress and her adventures with her team, leaving out the more private portions like Blake’s past but otherwise excited to tell someone new about her budding career, especially someone like Raul. In turn, he told her about life in his village, one where the majority of the inhabitants were other 'wild’ faunus.  
  
Still, eventually Ruby noticed that the room was getting warmer. Apparently Raul noticed too. “Damn heater. It’s on full blast or it’s completely off. No in-between. I either freeze or I roast in here. Mind if I take off my shirt? The fur is not making this easy.” Ruby nodded without thinking, and suddenly Raul was pulling his shirt off and tossing it across the room into a hamper, settling back down next to her and putting his arm around her again.  
  
Okay. This was happening. There was a buff guy next to her, not wearing a shirt, and she was snuggling right up with him. That’s an event that is occurring. She, Ruby Rose, is cuddling with a shirtless dude. Who is also a wolf. And who she’s pretty sure she has a crush on.  
  
Ruby valiantly fights down the whimper.  
  
“Hey, this can’t be that fun for you either. If you want to take anything off, I won’t judge.” Raul might be teasing her. Or he might be totally serious. Still, he wasn’t  _wrong._ It was getting pretty hot in here, and being so close to her new furry friend wasn’t helping in the slightest. She  _could_ just move away from him…but Ruby found that she didn’t want to do that. So instead, she took her cloak off and carefully put it down on the clean floor. As an afterthought, she also kicked off her boots. There, they’d both taken something off, and things were still decent. This was  _fine._  
  
“So…” Raul mused. “You’re a cute girl. Got a special someone back at Beacon?”  
  
_Not fine! Not fine!_  
  
“Uh, nope. I mean, I love my team and my sister, but not like  _that,_ ha ha…ha…” Raul smiled at her joke, but there was a  _look_ in his eyes that made Ruby’s heart race. He propped himself up on one elbow, facing Ruby. “Really? Nobody at all? Not some lucky, lucky guy that managed to get a bit of attention from the mighty Huntress?”  
  
Ruby’s breath quickened, and she swallowed. “W-well…there is… _someone_ that I th-think I might be…just a teensy bit interested in.” Her heart was thudding in her chest as she tried to suave, an effort probably ruined by how sweaty her palms were getting. Raul’s smile only got bigger, and Ruby got the feeling that he knew  _exactly_ the sort of reaction he’d had on her.  
  
“Oh, really?” Raul leaned closer, Ruby becoming petrified as he got closer and closer… “Ever consider making a move on him?”  
  
“I-I’d probably just, ah, mess it up.” Ruby was practically panting. Even with her cloak off, the heat was becoming overwhelming, fogging her mind and making everything feel relaxed and dull. Or maybe that was Raul leaning over her, close enough that a single movement would bring him close enough to…  
  
“Then I guess you’re lucky that he’s the type to take the lead, right?” Raul kissed her, full on the lips.  
  
Well, it wasn’t  _exactly_ a kiss, Raul’s face wasn’t structured correctly for that. Still, the intent behind pressing his muzzle against her lips and sliding his long, wide tongue into her mouth was  _perfectly_ clear. Ruby couldn’t suppress a moan, her eyes closing as she arched her back, pressing herself closer to her canine companion. This isn’t at all how she imagined her first kiss to go, but Ruby can’t find a single thing to complain about. Even the awful heat has faded entirely, turning into something pleasant and bright.  
  
She feels his arm slide under her back, undoing the strings on her corset one by one. Ruby feels like she should stop him. She should push him off, get up, and leave. At the very least, she should tell him to take things slower, that she’s not ready, that she needs more  _time._  
  
Instead, she leans forward a bit to give him easier access. Her whole body feels like its tingling, and her breath is coming is quick, short gasps. Is she really doing this?  
  
The top half of her outfit slides up. Her arms briefly catch in the sleeves, but without thinking she shifts to let it be removed easier. Now, she’s lying under Raul in nothing but her skirt and a bra. It seems almost unreal, and as Ruby watches his finger trail down her collar bone to hook around the clasp of her bra, she has one last flash of doubt.  
  
She ignores it. It takes Raul a moment to fiddle with the clasp, but it pops open soon enough. Before he pulls the garment away, the wolfman glances up at her, almost like he was seeking permission, even though he’d likely had it ever since Ruby had decided to head back to his apartment. Maybe from the moment she agreed to show him around Beacon. Still, she nods, removing any doubt from this situation. She  _wanted_ this.  
  
Raul’s grin turns feral. Her bra goes flying across the room, and he swings his leg over so that he’s straddling her, pressing Ruby into the bed with his greater size and weight. He bends down, that long tongue of his curling around one of her pert breasts, before the tip flicks right over the peak. Ruby’s breath hitches once, then again when he repeats the process with the other one. He goes back and forth, until Ruby is whining helplessly, unable to do anything to address the growing need in her core, her lusts simply being stoked higher and higher without any relief.  
  
Slowly, he creeps further down her body, using his sharp teeth to give the tiniest, grazing nips to Ruby’s smooth skin, raising goosebumps with every touch. He slides her skirt down without any hesitation. Ruby is wearing athletic shorts instead of panties, and she  _really_ wished that she’d chosen something a bit nicer today. Still, Raul doesn’t seem to care, hooking his fingers around the waist before once again glancing up at Ruby for permission.  
  
There’s the slightest moment of hesitation before she nods, too many conflicting emotions rushing through her to count. Her shorts peel away from her entrance, strings of her arousal briefly connecting her body to the material briefly before snapping.   
  
And that’s it. For the first time in her life, Ruby was naked in front of a guy. She looked away, suddenly feeling horribly embarrassed, but Raul cleared his throat to get her attention back. “You’re a hell of a girl, Ruby.”  
  
“R-really?” She asked. “I mean…Yang is the pretty one, I’m just-”  
  
“Stunning?” Raul interrupts her. “Because that’s what I’m seeing in front of me. Enough moping around, this is supposed to be fun. Let me see if I can’t take your mind off of things.”  
  
“Huh?” Ruby lifts herself up a bit, trying to see what Raul is doing as he bends down between her legs and  _oh **god.**_  
  
She collapses back onto the bed with a long, low groan as her new (boy?)friend puts his tongue to use on her slick entrance. She’d never been one to play with herself very much before, and the sensations coursing through her right now were leagues ahead of anything she’d managed with herself. That long, smooth tongue slipped inside of her, lapping up against her lower lips before flicking over the little bud at the top of her slit with every motion. It never moved very deeply inside of her, but despite that it felt like she was little more than an instrument for him to play, pressing just the right keys and getting lovely noises out of her in return.  
  
Ruby squirmed, then clenched her fists in the sheets in an effort to keep herself still. She didn’t want to do  _anything_ that might risk ending this for even a moment. Still, the feeling from earlier when he’d played with her chest was like an ember next an inferno, and she couldn’t control her writhing hips for very long. Raul pinned her in place, though, gently pressing her thighs to the mattress in order to give himself easier access to her center.  
  
“I…I’m…” Ruby moaned, unable to get the words out. The waves of pleasure coursing through her were growing larger and larger, and she felt a peak approaching, making her knees quiver and her toes curl. Raul slipped his tongue deep inside of her, trailing it along the roof of her passage. It brushed  _something_ sensitive, and Ruby saw stars as she came.  
  
Raul kept going, winding her down slowly and letting her ride the orgasm out on his tongue until she was a limp, panting, sweaty mess. “H-holy crap…that was…”  
  
He moved back up, holding himself in the air over her body and giving her another one of his unique kisses. “Just the warmup.” His voice was a lusty growl, and Ruby suddenly realized that he’d taken his pants off at some point. Just then, something thick, heavy, and warm lay down on top of her lower lips.  
  
Ruby craned her head to see, eyes widening when she caught a glimpse of what was pressing up against her.  
  
Raul’s cock was bright red, emerging from a furry sheath on his groin. It was wide and long, sizable even on his larger frame, a thick tube big around enough that Ruby doubted she could close one of her hands fully around it, staying the same width for most of the length before flaring out slightly at the head before tapering down to a fairly narrow tip. At first, Ruby thought the bulge at the base of the shaft was his balls, before she felt them press against her thighs, hefty enough to be unmistakable. So what was…  
  
Some half remembered fact about dogs and wolves surfaced in her memories. Something about a knot. That would be going  _inside_ of her.   
  
This time, Ruby was unable to entirely suppress the whimper. Raul glanced down at her, a little concerned. “You know you can tell me to stop whenever, right?”  
  
Ruby swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “P…please. I…want this.” She spread her legs for him just a bit wider, feeling an odd mixture of self-consciousness and overwhelming lust. She wasn’t sure she could bring herself to tell him no now, not when she was so close to finding out  _what it was like._  
  
The head pressed against her lower lips, squishing her labia apart just a little bit as it lined up with her entrance. Raul grabbed her hips, starting to apply pressure. At the same time, the pad of one thumb started lightly teasing her clit, and he leaned down to start pleasuring her breasts again. This time, those little grazes of his teeth kept nipping the sensitive flesh, and where before they’d only raised goosebumps Ruby was now gasping out loud with every one.  
  
Her mouth was hanging open, lust overwhelming her. Any pain that might have been caused by the pressure against her virgin entrance was completely ignored. Instead, there was just a deep and intense sense of  _longing._ She wanted more. She  _needed_ more.  
  
His grip tightened, Ruby’s hips bucked, and he was inside.  
  
——  
  
Raul bit back a snarl.  _Fuck_ she was tight! He’d been hoping to take it easy on her, let her slowly get used to his size, but it looked like he’d underestimated her endurance. There were only a few inches inside of her, but it still must have been an enormous stretch for the formerly virgin girl. Despite that, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. “Oh god.” She whimpered. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh please. Oh god.”  
  
Experimentally, Raul thrust another few inches in, spreading her just a bit further, and Ruby’s walls clenched tightly around his cock as she came again. He thrust through it, pulling back and then feeding another inch or so into her with ever movement of his hips. Ruby’s moans eventually turned into an outright wail, the young Huntress in the process of being overwhelmed with pleasure. Raul finally pressed his whole length inside of her except for the knot, making Ruby  _scream_ with another climax as the head of his cock pressed up against a barrier deep inside of her, a few stray spurts of his pre washing across the entrance to Ruby’s womb, preparing it for what was coming…eventually. No sense in rushing her first time, after all.  
  
At the same time his tip was pressed against one barrier, his knot was up against another. Even flaccid, he didn’t want to try pushing it inside of her just yet, especially considering that it would mean breaking down her final barrier. All in good time, though.  
  
He pulled out, sliding his canine cock out of Ruby’s body until nothing but the head was left inside of her folds. With one smooth motion, he pushed back in, spreading her apart all at once and drawing another sweet cry of pleasure from his partner. He repeated the motion, again and again, getting faster and more forceful each time.  
  
Ruby’s grip around his neck tightened with every thrust, relaxing again as he pulled out, then tightening again when he speared back into her depths, either bracing herself or trying to pull him even closer. Raul was all too happy to comply, using one of the arms that he’d used to grab her hips to scoop her up from the bed and hold her against his body.   
  
Raul had great stamina, but as time wore on he found it increasingly difficult to hold back from his own climax. Ruby was tight, warm, and receptive, clenching around him every few minutes as she rode him through yet another orgasm. Eventually, her wordless pants, moans, and cries started to take a specific tone.  _“More.”_ She begged with every movement.  _“More, please, god, more.”_  
  
“No coming back from this one, Ruby. If you want more, there’s gonna be consequences for you.”  
  
She shuddered, just the thought of what he was suggesting enough to set her off again. “I…I don’t care! I  _need_ it…!”  
  
Perfect. Raul snarled, pulling her even more tightly against him as he let his instincts take over. His thrusts grew more and more forceful, probing Ruby’s depths each time, seeking entry into her center with each one. At the same time, his swelling knot slapped against her lower lips, grinding deeper into the tight opening every time. And with Ruby so eagerly welcoming the intrusion, there was only one way this could end.  
  
Ruby  _howled_ as her cervix gave way, her lover’s cock thrusting up to nestle in her womb. The knot popped through her entrance, the heat and slick pressure around it causing it to swell even larger, locking the two of them together. It was too much for Raul, he grunted as he started to cum, fat and heavy ropes of his potent seed splattering against the far wall of Ruby’s womb, pooling inside of her core even as more and more was added. She quivered against him, mewling as her womb swelled up more and more with his immense load, not one drop able to escape past his knot.  
  
Finally, with one powerful spurt that sent Ruby’s eyes rolling back, Raul finished. He lay down on the bed, arms around his girl. Ruby weakly shifted backwards, molding her body against Raul’s seeking as much physical contact as possible, which Raul was more than happy to give. It was a good long time before either of them were recovered enough to speak.  
  
Ruby rested a hand on her slightly swollen belly. “So…I’m going to be a mom, aren’t I?”  
  
“Probably.” Raul agreed.  
  
“…Will you stay?”   
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Ruby sighed in relief, snuggling just a little bit closer. “Then that’s alright. That’s alright…” She was asleep before she could finish the thought, happily using her new furry boyfriend as a living blanket. Raul snorted in amusement, before stifling a yawn and settling down with her.


	4. Aftermath, Duke and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby basks in the afterglow. Meanwhile, Yang is all set to take the horse for a ride.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, feeling better than she had since…well, ever. For a brief moment, she thought that the events of the previous night were nothing more than a dream, and she was about to wake up back in her dorm in Beacon. The unfamiliar walls, strong furry arm wrapped around her midsection, and gentle breathing from above and behind her head quickly proved that not to be the case.  
  
Even more undeniable proof was the faint remnant of the pooling warmth still present in her belly. Raul had slipped out of her sometime during the night, but the memory of the gift he’d given her would never go away. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but Ruby couldn’t bring herself to regret a single moment of it.  
  
She closed her eyes, settling back against her lover’s chest with a smile. She somehow just  _knew_ that things would work out, and it wasn’t like Huntresses having kids was unheard of, even Huntresses in training. Yang was living proof of that. No matter what, she’d still get to live her dream.  
  
Life was good.  
  
—–  
  
 **Beacon, the previous day.**  
  
Yang was in the gym. She often was, actually. As the powerhouse of Team RWBY, her job was to keep in top physical condition so that she could both take and dish out the heavy hits in a battle. Plus, moving around and using her muscles was way more fun than trying to sit around with her nose crammed in a book all day. Yeah, studying was important, and she  _did_ it, but nobody told her that she had to like it.  
  
She was mostly alone in here today, with everyone out doing meet-and-greet work with the visitors. It felt kinda fun. She could use whichever machines she wanted, whenever she wanted to, without worrying about messing up someone else’s routine. She was boxing with a mechanical dummy when someone else walked in.  
  
Huh, it was one of those super-faunus. The ones with tons of animal bits instead of just one or two. She’d never call them that out loud, of course, but calling them ‘wild’ faunus didn’t really feel all that nice either. He was part horse, based on the dead giveaway of his head and neck shape. Tall, solidly built, with broad shoulders, broad chest, and muscles that she could probably grate cheese off of.   
  
Yang would peg him as a solid eight out of ten. He would have been a nine, but she wasn’t  _entirely_ sold on the animal features. Still, she liked to think she had an open mind, and eye candy was eye candy.  
  
He glanced around when he walked in and noticed her. When he did, he actually checked her out too, with a lot less subtlety. After he’d given her a quick once over, he smirked. “Nice.”  
  
“Not too bad yourself.” Yang replied, turning back to box with the robot. Mister Horse Man didn’t say anything back, just stepping up to the next dummy over and starting up his own boxing routine. After a little while, Yang got bored of the silence. “So, you’re one of the visitors?”  
  
“Yup.” Horseman ducked under a robotic arm, delivering a couple of quick jabs that made the dummy rock on its stand. “Me and a couple of friends decided to check Beacon out. We’re from outside the Kingdom, figured that we might as well see the sights while we’re here.”  
  
Yang blocked a few quick hits on her forearms, retaliating with interest. “Let me guess, you’re a guard?”  
  
“Two for two. Usually I prefer a hammer, but I don’t mind crushing Grimm with my bare hands if it comes down to it.” He boasted. “What kind of weapon do you use? Hammer? Or do you just stick to barehanded stuff?”  
  
“I put shotguns on my wrists so I can punch stuff and shoot them at the same time.”  
  
“That’s fucking awesome. Hey, how about a quick spar? Bare hands, I left my hammer in my room.” As he said that, the horseman punched the training dummy in the head hard enough to trigger the failsafe and end the routine. “Name’s Duke, by the way.”  
  
“Yang. And sure, I don’t have anything better to do today.” Yang hit the dummy with one last haymaker, sending the stand skidding backwards into the wall. “Shouldn’t be anyone in Goodwitch’s arena, we can use that. Nice and private, so nobody has to watch you getting your ass kicked.”  
  
“How 'bout a bet? Winner gets to make the loser do something.”  
  
Yang arched an eyebrow. “Are you doing this to get a look at my boobs?”  
  
“Well, not  _only.”_  
  
She chuckled. “Alright hot stuff, let’s go. And when I win, don’t think I’ll go easy on you for your part of the bargain.” The two of them left, Yang leading the way. She wasn’t too worried, though. A straight fight favored her massively, and on the off chance that he  _did_ win…well, flaunt 'em if you’ve got 'em, right? It wasn’t like she hadn’t indulged in the occasional fling, even if this one was a bit more exotic than the rest.  
  
—–  
  
Yang discovered a minor problem. She was an excellent frontline fighter, able to take blows and dish them back out twice as hard. Hell, the harder she got hit, the harder she  _could_ hit! In a straight up brawl, she practically couldn’t lose.  
  
Of course, Duke favored grappling. Which was an  _issue._  
  
She was stronger, there was no doubt about that. The few times they’d directly clashed, Yang had won. Problem was, he wasn’t an idiot and tended to avoid those situations. He was faster than he looked, too, and his greater size and mass helped keep her from getting out of the holds and grapples he kept nearly locking her into.  
  
Eventually, he had her totally pinned. All her struggling did was put more strain onto her own joints, and she just couldn’t get the leverage she needed to escape. “Alright, alright! You got me, dammit!” He let her go, and the two of them separated and stood up. Yang rolled her shoulder, making sure that nothing was wrong beyond a bit of soreness. She was breathing hard, and there was a bit of a flush to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the exercise. Duke had been all over her during the fight, and she’d gotten a few 'accidental’ feels in of something that she was  _very_ interested to see more of.  
  
Heh. 'Hung like a horse’.  
  
She smirked. “Alright, guess you want me to take my shirt off?”  
  
Duke shrugged. “To be honest, I’d rather go ahead and skip to the part where we fuck.”  
  
Yang couldn’t help but let out a snort. “That line work on all the girls back home?”  
  
“The ones that just spent ten minutes feeling up my dick, yeah.” He crossed his arms, amused and confident. And…aww, fuck it, it had been a while and she was  _really_ damn curious now.   
  
“Alright big guy, got a place in mind?”  
  
He shrugged. “Here’s as good as anywhere else.”  
  
Now it was Yang’s turn to cross her arms. “Unless that bulge in your pants is a giant pack of condoms, that won’t exactly work out.”  
  
“Sure you don’t want to take a risk and ride bareback? All the other girls say it was worth it, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. Not gonna take that risk with a guy I just met, no offense.”  
  
Duke shrugged. “Alright, guess we’ll pick up a pack on the way back to my place. I’m renting a hotel room in town for a week or so, that alright with you?”  
  
“Sounds perfect. Now let’s just see if you back up all that attitude with action.” The two of them turned to leave, bantering all the while, both of them very much looking forward to what would happen next.  
  
—–  
  
They had their clothes off almost before the door was closed. Yang dropped to her knees, eyes widening as she got a good look at Duke’s cock. It was horse-like, and Yang had expected as much, but she hadn’t really appreciated what that  _meant._ It was a massive column of flesh, with a flared head that made it look more like a battering ram than anything created with pleasure in mind. She wasn’t even sure if she could  _fit it,_ now that she was looking at it stiffening and swelling to its full length.  
  
But holy  _shit_ did she want to try.  
  
While Duke was busy rolling a condom down his shaft, stretching the latex nearly to the breaking point, Yang spun around and got down on her hands and knees, letting her ass sway enticingly behind her. “Come on, fuck foreplay. I’m a tough girl, I can take whatever you can dish out.”  
  
Her partner didn’t waste any time, kneeling down to set the flat head of his enormous cock against her entrance. Yang braced herself, trying to think loose thoughts, but she was completely unprepared when Duke grabbed both of her forearms and yanked her back at the same time he thrust his hips forwards. Yang was’t a virgin by any means, but the sudden  _pillar_ that was being thrust inside of her was enough to strain the limits of her endurance. She grit her teeth, eyes watering as inch after inch of it forced its way into her depths. That flared tip smashed into her cervix, and the earlier comparison to a battering ram was suddenly incredibly apt as Duke started to pull back and  _fuck her,_ smashing into that little barrier with every stroke.  
  
Yang fucking  _loved it._  
  
She thrust back as much as she could, trying to meet Duke halfway and willing her body to give in so that she could get to the  _real_ fun stuff. Gasping and panting for air, Yang still managed to turn around and look back over her shoulder. “Is _\- ah-_  is that all you g-got? I can…barely feel it!” Duke’s nostrils flared as he huffed in irritation, Yang’s taunting getting to him despite the fact that he knew it was exactly what she wanted.  
  
He pulled out entirely, resting his tip against Yang’s now-gaping lower lips. Then, he shifted his grip, putting one hand on Yang’s hips…and grabbing a fistful of her long blonde hair with the other.  _“Hey-!”_  
  
Yang’s shout ended with a wheeze as Duke  _slammed_ into her, her strained cervix finally opening and letting him into her womb, wrapping her core around his shaft as tightly as a second condom. Yang groaned, loud and unashamed as the front of her body slumped down, the new position letting Duke almost literally fuck her into the floor. Her head was bent back too far to see, but she could feel every thrust bulging her belly out. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, and she slumped even further. Now, every thrust was smashing her womb against the floor through her body, the hypersensitive walls strained to their breaking point.  
  
The fiery blonde reached the limit of her endurance shortly afterwords. She experienced the biggest climax of her life, screaming her head off as her juices dribbled out of her overstuffed cunt, drops rolling along Duke’s latex-covered shaft and coating his heavy balls with a layer of her nectar, smearing it back on her thighs as those orbs slapped against her with every thrust.  
  
With the way her body was massaging him, it was no surprise that Duke erupted almost immediately afterwords. Yang’s eyes rolled back in her head and she came a second time as the tip of the condom swelled up inside of her womb, that tiny layer of increasingly strained latex all that stood in between her fertile womb and the horse-man’s potent cum.  
  
And then, suddenly, Duke pulled out of her, leaving Yang to fall limp to the floor. There was a faint pop, and suddenly warm wetness was splashed all over her ass and lower back. She just barely managed to lift her head and glance back, seeing Duke tugging the shreds of the ruined condom off of his shaft. He saw her look and shrugged. “Figured you wouldn’t appreciate it if I let it pop inside of you.”  
  
“Y-yeah…thanks.” With an extreme effort, Yang managed to haul herself into a sitting position. She was sore, her muscles felt like jelly, and that had been one hell of a close call. She only had one thing to say. “How many of those do you have, and how soon until you think you can go another round?”  
  
Duke’s smirk was enough of an answer.


End file.
